About A Girl
by TheYesBarrage
Summary: Evan likes Kaitlyn but he's too shy to tell her and he doesn't think she would like him back but little does he know that she has a crush on him too. What happens when Kofi invites her and AJ to go to the arcade with him, Evan and Cody.


**Finally I've got inspiration to write a Kaitlyn/Evan fic. I love them and honestly I just think they are so adorable that they'd be cute together. My inspiration for this fic is About A Girl by The Academy Is... which I think would fit Evan's often shy demeanor that he has. I don't own anyone, not even the song I'm using for inspiration , Evan and Kaitlyn and anyone who pops up in this story belongs to WWE and the song belongs to The Academy Is... Enjoy :]**

"Evan, dude you're doing it again." Kofi waved his hand in front of his best friends face. Today was their day off and they were sitting in the hotel lobby waiting for Cody to come down so they could go to an arcade seeing as Kofi and Cody wanted to see who was truly the best gamer and Evan was going to tag along just to break up any fights that could possibly happen, though nothing ever happened, he always came just in case.

"Wha? Oh sorry what were you saying?" Evan shook his head and looked at Kofi.

"Dude what are you..." Kofi turned around and then smiled. "It's her again isn't it?"

"Psh no, I don't know what you are talking about." Evan looked down quickly.

"Dude just go up and talk to her."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"She'd never like me. She seems like she'd like the type who's all crazy and outlandish and I'm just quiet and keep to myself. She seems she'd like someone who lives on the edge."

"You live on the edge."

"Parking in a place where it says not to park until 7 pm at 6:30 pm doesn't make me bad ass Kofi."

"Sure it does and even better you didn't get caught." Kofi laughed and Evan sighed. "But really dude, you should just talk to her. What have you got to lose."

"No...I'd rather not."

"Come on!" Kofi got up and took Evan by his arm and dragged him over to the table Evan was staring at. Kaitlyn was sitting there talking to her best friend AJ and laughing which just made Evan feel all the more shy. Kofi tapped on Kaitlyn's shoulder and she turned around and smiled at them both.

"Hey guys." Kaitlyn waved. "What's up?"

"Evan wants to tell you something." Kofi pushed Evan up to her.

"I …. ugh...I...salads?" Evan stammered out. Kofi had to muffle his laughter. He didn't think his best friend would be this way near her but it was amusing though he felt bad.

"What about salad?" AJ asked giggling.

"They are healthy!" Kofi answered. "He wants to know if you want to go out for salad sometime."

"We'd love to." Kaitlyn smiled.

"That is great. We'll see you later." Kofi waved to them and dragged Evan off. "I saved your butt back there."

"I know...I don't know what even came over me." Evan shook his head. "She must think I'm a loser."

"I think she found you cute."

"And nerdy."

"But hey I got us dates for salad though."

"I know, what if I choke on the dressing or something."

"You won't. Hey we should invite them to the arcade."

"NO!"

"Too late." Kofi got up and ran over to the table. Evan just watched from afar and shook his head. Kofi smiled and gave Evan a thumbs up which meant they agreed to go. Kofi motioned for Evan to come over and when he didn't move Kofi just brought the girls over to the table.

"I love arcades! I can't wait to go." AJ smiled. "But I'm warning you Kofi, you and Cody are no match for me."

"Those are fighting words!" Kofi laughed. "Are you issuing a challenge?"

"Are you man enough to take it?"

"Oh that's it! It's gonna be on!"

"Bring it!"

"Oh it's already been broughten!" Kofi snapped his fingers at her which made her laugh hysterically.

"They are such nerds." Kaitlyn shook her head and looked over at Evan. "Are you okay? You seem so standoffish."

"I'm...um..." Evan was struggling to find words but thankfully Cody showed up which gave him an excuse to gather himself.

"Kofi did you invite spectators to watch me beat you?" Cody asked noticing Kaitlyn and AJ were sitting at the table.

"No, I'm going to compete with you guys!" AJ smiled up at Cody who just laughed.

"Oh you can't be serious. You won't me, let alone both of us."

"Oh is that so?"

"Oh yeah."

"Then let's quit the talking and get going!" Kofi got up and AJ and Cody left with him but Kaitlyn stayed back to talk to Evan since he was quiet, and Kaitlyn was worried she did something to offend him. She actually had a crush on Evan, since she first saw him, but she doesn't know how to tell him and with the way he's acting, she assumes he just hates her which isn't even the case.

"Evan, do you hate me?" Kaitlyn asked him once they finally got out the hotel lobby. "I really hope I didn't do anything to offend you. If I did, I'm sorry, I just hoped we could be friends..."

"No...it's not...it's me. Look, I like you...I just get really shy." Evan looked down. "I'm sorry to make you feel like I don't like you. I really do like you. You could say I have a crush on you, I just get really nervous easily."

"Evan, you don't have to be shy around me." Kaitlyn smiled and hugged him. "Just be yourself."

"I don't think you'll like me if I act myself."

"What if I told you, that I already do like you."

"I'd think you were lying."

"Then call me a liar but I like you Evan. You're adorable and really sweet."

"Really?"

"Yup. I thought you didn't like me from how you acted and it hurt a bit."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it , I just get really really shy."

"There's no need to be. I promise. At the arcade you can teach me how to play some of the games."

"The only game I'm good at is DDR."

"Then show me how to play I'm terrible at it." Kaitlyn laughed. "I have two left feet, but if it was Robot Dance Revolution, I'd be a master."

"No one does the Robot like I do it."

"Oh really? Well then watch this." Kaitlyn stopped walking and did the robot for Evan which made him blush heavily. She wasn't shy at all. She loved to be goofy even in public. She didn't even mind the people who stopped and stared she just kept going and Evan admired that. He noticed how pretty she truly was. Not just outside, but inside as well. "Evan join me." She pulled his arm and for once in his life, Evan didn't care who saw him and he danced with her. People stopped and stared and even made jokes but neither of them cared because to them , it was just them together dancing and nothing else mattered. "Woo that was fun." Kaitlyn smiled when they finished doing the robot. "You have some fierce robot skills."

"I told you I was good."

"Not better than me though. But still, it was impressive." Kaitlyn took Evan's hand which made him blush. "I hope you don't mind me holding your hand."

"I don't! Not at all." Evan smiled and then kissed her. He was never spontaneous especially when it involved being even semi intimate but for some reason, this just felt right. He pulled back and both him and Kaitlyn started to blush.

"What was that for?"

"For you being you."

"Awh Evan." She hugged him tightly. "We should get to the arcade, they might think we got lost." Kaitlyn laughed and they began walking to the arcade. When they got there, Cody, AJ and Kofi were on the driving game and from the looks of it, AJ won and she was rubbing it in their faces.

"And I beat you guys again!" AJ jumped up and down doing what can only be described as her happy dance. "And what!"

"It was a fluke! My car was stuck in 1st gear!" Kofi shook his head. "Hey look who decided to show up" Kofi got up and he, Cody and AJ walked over to Kaitlyn and Evan. "We thought you guys got lost."

"Or attacked by an angry hobo." Cody shook his head. "What took you guys so long?"

"We were dancing in the streets." Kaitlyn answered squeezing Evan's hand lightly.

"Wait we as in you and Evan?" Kofi asked. "Evan never dances in public, let alone the streets."

"Well he did today and he was amazing." Kaitlyn smiled sweetly at Evan and then kissed his cheek.

"Awh I'm glad you had fun." AJ smiled at her best friend. "Now if you excuse me, I need to beat these two amateurs at street fighter." AJ skipped away with Cody and Kofi following her shouting taunts at each other.

"Well looks like we'll be here for awhile." Kaitlyn shook her head. "They are going to be waging this game war forever.

"Yeah well that's okay" Evan smiled and kissed her cheek. "I don't mind, as long as I'm here with you."


End file.
